Runner Up
by willynilly23
Summary: And so it begins, Hayley isn't going anywhere it seems, so let's make her totally nuts, OK? OK! I hope the show supports my position.
1. Chapter 1

Runner Up P1

NOTES: True Confessions – I knew about the Hayley character long before the season started, but I also don't know very much about her and her motivations. I quickly dubbed her a single white female stalker type (well I had kind of hoped she wasn't white, but I digress). She has been dubbed #Crayley by some clever folks on twitter and this is my fantasy of how this seemingly innocent casual sex might get our beloved heroes in some hot water….

This is a post ep to 5X03 and contains no known spoilers for anything other than the idea that Hayley might not just disappear as we all hope and the preview for next week where Annie appears to meet Roger #bringdonuts.

***555***

The ringing of the phone bore its way into Auggie's skull despite what Hayley was currently doing with her hands. He was still leaning against the kitchen counter, her small frame pressed full against him, her lips on his, but then the phone squawked out her number.

"Sorry," Auggie said as he found her shoulders and pushed Hayley back a step, an audible pop when their lips separated.

He felt along the counter to find his real phone, the giant antique Roger had given him hidden away.

"Hey," he said trying to control his breathing.

"Hey, sorry to call again," Annie said, her voice sounded hollow, she seemed so lost these past few calls.

"It's OK, you know that," he smiled despite himself.

"I'm scared," she all but whispered.

"Of what?" his voice was sharper now, more on alert.

"Myself," she admitted.

Auggie visibly relaxed, she wasn't actually in imminent danger, but despite that she was talking. To him. He was not letting this moment pass.

"Well, you are pretty badass," he laughed and realized he was so relieved she was talking to him he actually didn't care what she said.

Non-verbal communication is tough for a blind guy. You never really know if your signals are being heard and understood, but Auggie turned back to where Hayley was waiting for him to finish his call. He managed to locate her purse and the papers that started the whole thing and collected them with the phone cradled against his ear.

He gave Hayley his best impish smile, as if to say, 'work never ends', and held the items out to her. She took them, her own astonished look lost on the man she was in the middle of seducing. Had he really just dropped her for a phone call?

Once the stuff was in Hayley's hands, Auggie found her shoulder and led her towards the door with an 'I'm sorry' shrug. Before she knew it, Hayley was on the wrong side of a closed door.

"You just getting home?" Annie said as she heard the loft door.

"No, someone was just leaving," he said truthfully.

"I'm sorry, I can…."

"No, no it was nothing," he said just loud enough for Hayley to catch it through the door.

"I'm sorry I was so short with you on the phone from Venezuela. I'm not sure what's wrong with me," Annie sighed and flopped on to her new bed.

"You're getting your feet back under you Walker, it's normal, you feel like you have to prove yourself. And you did. You found Borz, you got some actionable intel. I have a lead on the Postman FYI," Auggie mentioned as he retrieved the beer he had been drinking earlier.

"Really?" she sat up, her voice brighter.

"Nothing concrete, an old contact thinks he dug something up. I'm meeting him in the morning."

"I'll go with you," she offered quickly.

"OK, but fair warning, this guy isn't big on social graces or surprises so don't be offended if you end up waiting on the sidewalk," Auggie grimaced remembering his very brief visit to Roger.

"I'm not easily offended," Annie huffed, she sounded more like herself.

"What happened in Venezuela Annie?" Auggie caught her off guard.

There were so many things she could tell him: she had a heart condition, Ryan McQuaid was more competent and charming than she imagined, so she went with the one that was the least emotionally confusing.

"I had to interrogate Borz…." She said although she knew he already knew that.

"And…." Auggie didn't want her to stop but he didn't want to corner her either.

"I might not have been entirely ethical about it."

"Extreme times," Auggie said solemnly as he sat on the couch and thought of Charlie Schinderman and the 11 others who died in Chicago.

"When are the times not extreme for me?" she said as she curled on her side.

"From day 1 Annie you were set up to be in the line of fire, guess we can thank Mercer for that, but it is what it is. This is your career and you came back to it," Auggie laid it out despite the lump in his throat that she came back for the job and not him.

"I don't know how to do anything else."

"That's not true. You could live and work almost anywhere in the world Annie, you could be free of this," as he said it occurred to him that she really could. She could even have the intrigue and adventure, she would be scooped up by a private firm like McQuaid's anywhere in the world.

Why did Annie come back to DC?

"I missed…." She stopped herself, she couldn't say it yet.

"Yeah," he let her off the hook, but the smile was evident in his voice, she didn't have to actually say it.

"What time is the meet tomorrow?" she asked with a yawn and a stretch.

"Nine, hey could you do me a favor? Could you get some donuts?" Auggie asked with a grin.

***555***

Hayley slid on to the bar stool, the same place she had picked up Auggie previously and waited. She figured he would show up looking for her. She was a little put off that he rushed her out the door, but he clearly wanted her.

Hayley assumed it was Walker on the phone, she knew Auggie was running point on her mission. Hayley had read Annie Walker's file, she knew the two of them had worked together for years and she had even heard the recorded declaration of love the day Annie went dark in Frankfurt.

Despite all that, Auggie was drinking alone and more than receptive to her suggestion they relocate to his place. He'd be back, if not tonight, soon. Walker could have his attention for now, but we'll see how long that lasts after Hayley is firmly situated in his bed.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Runner Up Part 2

Notes: So 504 was a little more like it, no? Despite the great Walkerson interaction, Hayley is still firmly planted in Auggie's bed though, so we keep up with post-ep #Crayley.

***555***

"Am I out of the dog house?" Auggie asked as Hayley slipped the shirt from his tux on over her naked body.

"I would still like to know what you were doing all evening…with Annie," she said the last bit with a heavier tone.

"And I told you I can't tell you…" his denial was interrupted by Annie's voice echoing down the hall.

"Is that her?" Hayley winced.

"Sounds like it," Auggie grinned missing the look on Hayley's face.

He didn't even bother to put anything on over his tee shirt as he bounded down the stairs after her again. Hayley moved up towards the bed hoping to be spotted. She could hear the tone of Annie's voice drop when she saw her in the apartment. Hayley grinned to herself as the perky blonde was taken down a notch.

Despite the awkward moment, Annie rebounded and drew Auggie further into the hall for another private conversation. Hayley tried her hardest to overhear, but only caught a few words here and there, something about medical records and Annie's declaration that Auggie was "more than a handler".

The medical records and Auggie's lack of an explanation for their all evening escapade reminded Hayley of waking up alone in Auggie's bed. He was typing away at something, she heard him curse before he finally finished up and returned to bed. Hayley just continued to feign sleep as he turned on his side and went to sleep.

Now here she was, Annie Walker, discussing medical records and smiling at the man Hayley was sleeping with. She wasn't going to let that tidbit drop.

Finally, Auggie slid the loft door shut, but despite the end of the conversation the smile on his face continued to speak volumes.

"Everything OK?" Hayley asked as she gathered her things together to redress in her evening gown.

"Yep," he nodded.

"Does she usually drop by unannounced like that?"

"Says the woman who dropped by unannounced the other night," he crossed his arms and cocked his head to one side and Hayley's mouth went dry.

"Well, I had a hidden agenda," she admitted.

"I knew it," Auggie smirked and moved past her to get some coffee as she went to change.

"Seriously though, she could have called," Hayley mentioned when she returned to the kitchen in her dress feeling foolish to be wearing formalwear in the early afternoon.

"Annie and I have worked together for 5 years, we short cut things some times," he blew off her concern.

"Mmmm," she hummed.

"I'm her handler, it is complicated," he poured the coffee.

"Seems like you are more than her handler," Hayley cringed when the words escaped and again when he turned to her quickly, a flash of anger across his face.

"What did you say?" his voice clipped.

"You more than worked with her, in the past" Hayley laid it out for him, trying to cover up her earlier eavesdropping.

His eyes were set hard, but he said nothing.

"It's in your file," she explained.

"We never filled out paper work," he returned to clipped words.

"You admitted it to Calder Michaels in this very room," she stood again needing to feel her feet under her.

"Wow, you did read my file," his eyebrows disappeared under his bangs.

"You were detained by a superior officer, thought that might be relevant," she said defiantly.

"Listen, I won't let Annie complicate whatever this is going to be," Auggie said sincerely, "you should do the same."

And with that he walked towards the bathroom to get ready for work.

Hayley sat truly stunned. What kind of guy was this she had fallen into bed with? She asked him earlier if he was a 'good guy who was sometimes bad or a bad guy who could be charming' and she really didn't know.

She knew one thing though, Annie Walker was a bigger obstacle than he was letting on. It was obvious as they moved through the ballroom last night that they are still intimately close, their movements were flawless, she managed to guide him without ever looking back or stumbling in the crowded room. His hand at her elbow looked like it was meant to be there, when he took Hayley's elbow it always felt like he was slouching a bit, it felt uncomfortable and she didn't know whether to worry about him or keep her eyes on the path.

Auggie eventually emerged dressed for work.

"Want to share a cab?" he smiled.

"No," she shook her head, "we're going in opposite directions."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Runner Up P3

Notes: Thanks so much for the nice reviews. As we hold our breath and wait for Paris on Tuesday…a tiny little between eps piece.

***555***

Auggie took the flash drive with all the bank records up to the Task Force room to download to the main server before calling it a night at close to 1:00 a.m.

"You're still here?" Annie startled him with her question.

"I am and it appears you are as well," he grinned and headed for the bank of servers Barber had set up.

"I keep going over these files on Wilson's computer. I think we need to go to Paris, hit the bank direct," she sighed and tightened the ponytail on the top of her head.

"Right now you should go home and get some rest," Auggie said absently as he found the right socket.

"Don't do that Auggie," her tone dropped low.

"What?" he stepped back from the server afraid he was headed in the wrong direction.

"Don't coddle me," she sighed.

Auggie chuckled and returned to the server.

"Annie, it is after midnight. I'm not coddling, believe me, you will know when I am coddling," he said.

"Now, can I help with the files?" he asked as he finished with the server.

"You should go home," she brushed off his offer.

"But that's not coddling?"

"Your girlfriend will get angry with me if she finds out I kept you here much later," Annie snarked.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Auggie clarified.

"Semantics, August. I finally had my meeting with Hayley and let's just say I am not her favorite person," Annie's eyebrows arched.

"She is very direct, I wouldn't take it personally," he huffed.

"Oh Auggie, for a man who has had so many 'not girlfriends' you know very little about girls," Annie laughed.

"How did the meeting go?" Auggie asked changing subjects.

"She got me to confess to the Kennedy Assassination and kidnapping the Lindbergh baby, but other than that I held my own."

"Don't trust her Annie," Auggie said seriously.

"I have no intention of it, but that is a little harsh coming from you," Annie twirled a pen and glanced over at her not-boyfriend.

"I am trying to figure out what her end game is," Auggie worried his bottom lip in a way that made Annie's stomach drop.

"You're working her?"

"No, yes, I don't know what I'm doing really. I don't trust her though."

"So you didn't tell her about all this," she indicated the files.

"No, I told her the other night was a wild goose chase. Probably doesn't help your superstar Operative credentials, but I didn't feel comfortable telling her anything."

"Interesting," Annie nodded.

"Walker…." He drawled out.

"Remember Liza Hearn?" Annie kicked him under the table.

"Very well," he smirked.

"You think you can save the world with your body don't you?" she laughed loudly.

"Don't you?" he volleyed back.

"Probably," she grinned and admired said body.

"I'm not actively working Hayley, I'm just keeping my guard up," he promised.

"OK, well in the mean time I might end up in Guantanamo because she's irrationally jealous of me," Annie collected some files and tapped them against the table.

"It's not so irrational," Auggie said quietly.

"She's the one sleeping with you," Annie matched his tone.

"And that is all it will ever be," Auggie said and stood marking the end of the conversation.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Runner Up Part 4

Notes: Sorry for the length between postings, between my fury over episode 5 and a vacation, this story has been far from my mind. I did find the events in 506 to be a little more palatable. So this installment is a combined post ep to 505 and 506. Hayley is starting to show her true colors and based on a photo and quote from next week's ep, I think she is really going after Annie.

***555***

"You've reached Auggie…" Hayley hung up before listening to his voice mail greeting again.

Where was he? Why was he dodging her calls?

Hayley knew Walker was on assignment, Joan Campbell told her in no uncertain terms that she would have Annie call her when she was available for the follow up questions Hayley had. Hayley had seen a lot of tight-vested spies in her day, but this DPD gang was like a vise grip.

Auggie must have gone on the mission with her, she hadn't seen him in the DPD, she had stopped by his place and the one time he did pick up the phone she was certain she heard a siren that sounded decidedly European in the background.

Hayley was unsure why Auggie would be in country with Walker, he usually ran point from Langley, but she did know one thing, the two of them had the most unusual 'working' relationship she had ever seen and she didn't like it.

The Chicago investigation was going nowhere, the leads dried up with the death of the NSA mole. If there was anything more the DPD was not sharing it with her. With nothing better to investigate, Hayley turned her attention to Annie Walker, she was definitely hiding something, Hayley just hoped it wasn't an ongoing relationship with Auggie.

***555***

The beer hurt going down as Auggie listened to Hayley threaten Annie. He had no doubt that is what she was doing. She herself was threatened by Annie so now she was in a position to turn the tables. And Annie was in a position to be vulnerable, hell so was he, but it was Annie's life that he felt he held in the balance, felt he had always held since the first day they met. So Auggie smiled and thanked Hayley for her candor and headed directly to Joan.

After he talked to Joan, Auggie took the coil of frustration in his gut and headed to the gym. Against the heavy bag he poured out all his frustration, all the conflict and emotion swirling inside him. In the back of his mind he knew, he knew this was going to happen eventually, his penchant for a casual relationship would come back and bite him in the ass. Now 2 women he truly cared for were at risk and he had to play loving boyfriend to a vindictive power-hungry manipulator.

"Dude, go easy, that bag has never done anything to you," Barber scoffed as he headed to the punching bag.

"I am having a sucky day," Auggie dropped his gloved-hands to his sides and heaved in a breath.

"You heard about Annie," Barber sighed, "she's fine."

"Wait, what happened with Annie?" Auggie turned toward Eric.

"Wow, you are that worked up and you didn't hear. Maybe you should ask Joan, Annie just checked in," Barber physically distanced himself from Auggie who stalked toward his voice, sweat dripping off of him.

"Eric, please tell me what happened to Annie?" Auggie felt his own heart racing unnaturally.

The thing with keeping Annie's secret for her was it made him feel even more responsible for her than he ever did before. He had no idea if what she was doing was suicidal or just plain old risky.

"Ivan made her, drugged her, tied her up and roughed her up pretty good, but she is OK. Ivan's in custody," Barber ended with the good news.

"How is she OK?" Auggie brought a sweaty forearm to his sweaty face and tried to catch his breath.

"That guy, McQuaid, happened to be there. He shot him before he had a chance to finish Annie."

"You said he drugged her?"

"GHB," Barber grimaced.

"Oh God," Auggie dropped his head down.

GHB had massive cardiac implications, not to mention being an infamous date rape drug.

"He didn't…, she wasn't…" Barber babbled and Auggie nodded putting him out of his misery.

"Thanks Barber," Auggie turned precisely and made his way back to his cane and water bottle.

He may hate the play, but there was no way he was walking away from Hayley now. Annie put herself at enough risk every day, the least he could do was watch her flank when he could, whatever it took.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Runner Up Part 5

Note: I am going so far off cannon reality here, but it bothers me that Hayley saw Auggie kissing Tash and then we cut to preview where everyone knows about the myocarditis. Why would Hayley take it out on Annie when Auggie was clearly with ANOTHER woman? My brain came up with this….

***555***

Hayley dumped the coffee, the cup she had earlier churning in her stomach as she watched Auggie kissing someone. At first she assumed it was Annie, of course it was Annie he was so clearly desperate to protect Annie he must still be in love with her, but as the woman pulled away and turned to leave Hayley can see it is not Annie at all.

Hayley's mind reels at the implication, she was prepared to fight Annie for him, had the perfect ammunition and everything, but this she was unprepared for. Free of the tray of breakfast pastry and coffee she loops back a block and cuts across an alley in hopes of intercepting the woman.

"Shit," Tash says as she is startled by the short brunette.

"How long?" is all Hayley asks.

Tash's heart races slightly, does Hayley know who she is or is she just the damaged girlfriend.

"I've known Auggie a long time," Tash says indignantly, hurt herself by Auggie once again letting her walk away.

Hayley just nods, her bottom lip in her teeth.

"He doesn't love me though, he says he does, but he loves someone else," Tash teases her with hope.

Hayley looks up, eyes brighter.

"Oh honey, it's not you either," Tash says patronizingly to Hayley.

Hayley's eyes set hard.

"Let him go Hayley," Tash's tone is gentler now, "he will never love you the way he loves her. He would die for her and he won't even leave DC for me."

And with that Tash took her broken heart and moved on down the sidewalk. Hayley stayed, rooted to the spot for a moment, her sadness quickly hardening. What exactly was the deal with Annie Walker?

Sure, Annie was pretty and seemed to be pretty good at her job, but what would make Auggie so drawn to her? It clearly wasn't some great physical connection as Hayley and that other woman seemed to be keeping Auggie quite busy in that department. He was certainly a locked vault emotionally, maybe he opened up to her, maybe they got each other.

Whatever the connection, Hayley has in her hands the power to destroy it. How quick would Auggie distance himself once Annie starts going down? Sure, he would hate her for causing it, but Hayley had very quickly determined she did not want him anymore anyway.

***555***

Hayley had access to Calder Michaels, not many people did. She decided to use that access and bypass Joan Campbell who, like Auggie, had some sort of connection to Annie that seemed too close for the CIA.

"Mr. Michaels can see you now," his young admin informed her and she stood smoothing her skirt and clutching the folder.

"Ms. Price," Calder greeted in a clipped tone, no one liked the internal investigators.

"Mr. Michaels, thank you for seeing me."

"I don't have much time, you said it was urgent?"

"In the course of investigating the Chicago bombing some concerning information has come across my desk related to one of your operatives," she held up the folder.

"Who?" Calder reached for the folder.

"Annie Walker."

Calder tried to conceal the smirk. He knew Price was sleeping with Auggie, it was only a matter of time before she realized Auggie was in love with Annie.

"This ought to be good," Calder grumbled as he opened the folder.

"Is this accurate?" Calder asked as he flipped through the pages.

"Yes, you can see I have verified accounts from the doctor she met with in Tel Aviv and camera footage of several pharmacy visits here in DC and elsewhere."

"Thank you Ms. Price, I will take this under advisement," Calder stood and it was clear the meeting was over.

"Based on that information and the fact that she has concealed it I can assume Ms. Walker will be dismissed from service immediately. It should also be noted that she was in the hospital recently, a car accident, and somehow this did not come to light, you may possibly have someone here who is more loyal to Ms. Walker than the CIA," Hayley said pointedly.

Calder already knew Anderson had to have helped cover this up, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. He shuffled Hayley out of his office and leaned back against the door. What shit show had Walker and Anderson started now?

TBC…


End file.
